GirlFriend
by TheZhalia
Summary: Review, please! ;D


Girlfriend

Dante was with her girlfriend, and so was Zhalia, Sophie and Lok.

Hey, Dante let's go to a Disco?

Uhmm… If you want.

Hey, and you three can come too!

I'll go with you two. – Answered Zhalia.

Well I'll stay here with Lok, because we're too young. – Said Sophie.

**On the Disco**

Uh! Can you two stop with that, I'm getting sick only of seeing you!

Was you who wanted to come with us! – Said Dante's girlfriend.

Hey Dante!

Don't put me in the middle, Zhalia!

I will not, I can resolve my problems. I just want to say you something. Ok?

Go ahead.

**Zhalia starts to sing**

_Hey, Hey, You, You_

I don't like your girlfriend

No way, No way

_I think you need a new one_

_I could be your girlfriend_

What do you mean? – Said Dante worried.

_Hey, Hey, You, You_

_I know that you like me_

_No it's not a secret_

_Hey, Hey, You, You_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

But Zhalia, I already have a girlfriend.

Uhhh! Why do the guys never understand anything!

And did you want me?

_You're so fine, I want your mine, You're delicious_

_I think about you all the time, you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel all right?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell, yeah I'm a motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and know I'm right_

Zhalia?

Just be quiet. – Said Zhalia with one of her fingers on his lips.

_She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about_

_Hey, hey, you, you  
I don't like your girlfriend (No way, no way)  
I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you  
I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you  
I know that you like me (No way, no way)  
No it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you  
I want to be your girlfriend_

Wow! –Dante said when Zhalia begins to dance Hip Hop.

_I can see the way I see way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
(So come )So come over here and tell me what wanna hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again) 'cause_

And now Dante only has eyes to her beautiful Zhalia.

_She's like so whatever  
You do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about_

_Hey, hey, you, you  
I don't like your girlfriend(No way, no way)  
I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you  
I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you  
I know that you like me(No way, no way)  
No it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
_

_'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other so when it's gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid what the hell were you thinking?_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other so when it's gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid what the hell were you thinking?_

Me and you are ended.

Why!

Because I'm not one of your boyfriends. Go play with other.

_Hey, hey, you, you  
I don't like your girlfriend(No way, no way)  
I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you  
I could be your girlfriend(No way, no way)_

_Hey, hey, you, you  
I know that you like me(No way, no way)  
No it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you  
I want to be your girlfriend(No way, no way)_

_Hey, hey, you, you  
I don't like your girlfriend(No way, no way)  
I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you  
I could be your girlfriend(No way, no way)_

_Hey, hey, you, you  
I know that you like me(No way, no way)  
No it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you  
I want to be your girlfriend(No way, no way)  
Hey, hey!_

"**I love you Zhalia."**

"**Finally, you know what you want." **

**Dante give Zhalia a really passionate kiss. And they were home now…**

… **on the bed. Still laughing how was the face of Sasha when he ended with her.**

_**So, What do you think? Give me reviews please! This was my first one with lyrics. **_


End file.
